A Vacation in Ruins
by Tominus
Summary: Spongebob, and his friends go on a vacation, to a beautiful resort, but everything goes wrong when their plane crashes, in a no mans land, and they are the only survivors. Read and Find out.
1. Winning Tickets

This is another Fan fiction of mine I came up with. I know that I shouldn't be, writing this while writing this while writing another fan fiction, but I had to, this story kept me up, all night, thinking of it and how I'd write it, well enough of my jabbering, enjoy if want to, reading my fan fiction. R&R

Lost

It was a normal day, just like today, everything, as it should be, busy. Spongebob, Squidward and were at the Krusty Krab, working, doing the jobs that they were paid to do. Spongebob in the kitchen frying up two, Krabby Patty Double Deluxe, Squidward, sitting in his boat, not really doing anything, but reading his favorite dance magazine and, was in his office counting his money, or something not normal. The day was nothing really but a long boring work day that is until a letter came through the mail.

A little purple mail fish came through the two glass doors, looking for . The little fish approached Squidward, and asked him if was in today. Squidward looked at the fish, and then back at his magazine, before calling out to the dining area, " , someone's here for you!" Squidward yelled. came out of his office, and approached Squidward, yelling, "What is it now !" Krabs stopped at the boat, "Don't ask me, ask him" Squidward gestured to the little fish in front of him. turned his head to look at the fish, "What is it lad?" Krabs asked the little purple fish, only to have the fish hold out an envelope for him to take. looked at the yellow envelope, "Aye, what's this?" he said taking it out of the fish's hand before he ran out of the restaurant.

Spongebob had just finished lunch with Nikkie, which is Spongebob's girlfriend, and was about to head into the kitchen when he seen standing in front of the boat, holding the little yellow envelope, and being Spongebob, he was a little curious as to what it was. Spongebob walked over to , who was examining the little yellow envelope, "What is that ?" Spongebob asked, catching the red crab's attention, "What boy'o?" Krabs asked, "Um, the envelope, what is it?" Spongebob asked again, pointing to the envelope, "Oh, that I don't know, I can't see the return address, it looks like it was smeared," said, flipping the envelope onto it's back side, "Well, open it" said Spongebob, "That's what I'm doing," Krabs said, as he was starting to tare at the envelope flap.

Once he had gotten it open there was a white piece of paper in it, he took it out and opened it, making Spongebob more curious, "Well, what is it?" Spongebob asked, "It's a letter, hm" gazed at it, "Well, what does the letter say?" Spongebob asked again, than out of know where, Krabs started yelling, "Yahoo, I won the free vacation contest, Wahoo, see ya suckers in two weeks, I'm taking me and me darlin' daughter Pearl to the tropical south seas," Krabs laughed, already grabbing a few luggage's, and heading out the door. Spongebob just crashed to the floor, "What, your leaving, but who will run the Krusty Krabs?" Spongebob asked, stopping Krabs from going out the door, "well, I'll be closing it until I get back," "What, the Krusty Krab, closed, two whole weeks, waahh," Spongebob cried, "Don't worry Lad, it will be over before ya even know it," Krabs said, patting Spongebob on his back trying to cheer him up, "but, but what if," "No need to worry Spongebob, I'll be fine" "Are you sure?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah I'm sure, besides, you can use this time with your girlfriend, I know you'll like that" Krabs said convincing Spongebob, "Yeah, I suppose" Spongebob sat up, wiping away a single tear, "That's it, come on get u," Krabs said, picking Spongebob up on his feet, "You're fine now, right?" Krabs asked, "Yeah, I think so" Spongebob smiled, "What if you don't come back?" Spongebob asked, "Well, I will, but just in case, in two weeks, if I'm not back, you can open the Krusty Krab, how's that sound?" Krabs asked, "Ok, thank you sir" "No problem, now, I must leave now, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back" Krabs said, walking back towards the exit. Spongebob waved to Krabs goodbye, and turned around to face Squidward, but before he said anything, he saw the little yellow envelope on the ground, and went to pick it up, and when he picked it up, it had, seven tickets inside it, and with that, Spongebob ran to catch up with , who was just about to walk out the door, " wait!" Spongebob yelled. sighed, 'what now' he said to himself, turning around to face Spongebob, "What is it boy'o?" Krabs asked him, "You forgot your tickets!" Spongebob yelled out to him, before he ended up tripping and falling on his face.

Spongebob sat up, rubbing his head, "Owe, that one hurt, barnacles" Spongebob said, and then he looked up at Krabs, "what did you say boy, I couldn't hear ya, you had a face full of board," Krabs said, placing his claw by his ear, signaling that he didn't hear him, "you, forgot, your tickets sir" Spongebob said, standing up, and grabbing the seven ticket, "and there are seven of them, so there has to be seven on the trip," Spongebob smiled, "Oh, really, and I suppose, you want to go?" Krabs asked, "Yeah, unless you have five other people in mind" Spongebob said, quickly getting disappointed, "That's alright, you can come, but who else would go?" Krabs asked, "Well, me, and Nikkie, Squidward, you and pearl, that's four," "And, who would fill the last two?" Krabs asked, "How about, Patrick, and Sandy? We would have loads of fun" Spongebob accursed, "Hmm, why not, go home, and start packing boy; we leave tomorrow morning" said, "Aye aye captain!" Spongebob saluted, and rushed on home. Than looked at Squidward, who was standing in front of him, "Well, go get ready" Krabs said, only to get a smart reply, "No, why would I want to go with them?" Squidward smirked, "because, it's free, and I can't go without seven people, so you have to go, besides, Spongebob will be too busy with his girlfriend to bother you, and if I can't go because of you, I'll fire you, and I'll make sure you will never get hired elsewhere, you understand, now, get going!" Krabs yelled, making Squidward rush out the door.

Hey, this is the end of the first chapter, and I bet it would get better. Thank you for reading my quick chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next.


	2. Traveling

"It's a great day to be alive, I know the sun still shining when I close my eyes, there's some hard times in the neighborhood, but why can't everyday be just this good?" oh, sorry, I was just singing a song, called a great day to be alive by Travis Pitt, good song, you should listen to it, well have fun reading this story.

Lost chapter 2

Everyone was gathered around in a group, at the Bikini Bottom airport, everyone had something to carry, some, a little more to carry. Everyone was in the waiting area sitting, waiting for their flight to be called, Spongebob sat next to Nikkie and Patrick, not really paying any attention to Patrick, but to Nikkie, talking about what they would do at the resort that they were going to, "I looked up on the internet what the Tropical South Seas was, and it turns out to be quite an amazing resort, makes me wonder how Krabs was able to even win, they have a spa, an indoor pool, and a hot tub in the bed rooms, ooh fancy, then they have a park, and a breakfast, lunch and dinner buffet, this will be so much fun Nikkie, we can do so much stuff, this trip will be fun!" Spongebob excitedly smiled, "Oh, so it would be like a romantic honeymoon for us, uh Spongebob?" Nikkie said, hugging Spongebob, "No, we'd have to be married first, silly, but more like a long date, that may lead to such occasions," Spongebob hugged her back, than he started to think, 'What if Krabs did this on purpose, for the two of us?' Spongebob thought to himself, and began to hug Nikkie tighter, "What were you just thinking of Squarepants?" Nikkie asked suspiciously, "Nothing, nothing, you'll see, I'll be right back" Spongebob said getting up from his seat, "Save this spot for me, ok" Spongebob said, kissing Nikkie's forehead.

Spongebob walked over to who was sitting across from them, Pearl was sitting next to Krabs, and Squidward was one seat away from him. Spongebob stopped in front of Krabs, "What is it boy'o you board?" Krabs asked, "No, but I know what you're doing" Spongebob winked, "What?" "You planned to take me and Nikkie with you, so I could ask her to marry me, good job , I really appreciate it" Spongebob said a little nervous, "I what, no that wasn't the plan at all, but I am glad to help you with it though, good luck" said, shaking Spongebob's hand, before Pearl says, "Wait, Spongebob has a girlfriend?" she said confusingly, making Spongebob and Krabs look at her, "Did you say something Pearl?" Spongebob asked, "Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Pearl asked, she was surprised that Spongebob of all people could ever get a girlfriend, "Yeah, her name's Nikkie, she's over there next to Patrick," Spongebob pointed at her, making Nikkie plainly nervous, "Come on, I'll introduce you to her, she's really nice, wait right here, I'll bring her over here," Spongebob said, walking towards Nikkie. Pearl turned to , "Did you know that he had a girlfriend dad?" Pearl asked, "Yes, for quite a time now, why, are you jealous?" Krabs asked her, making her face red, "No, I just can't believe it, that's huge even for him" Pearl said, watch Spongebob bring over the slightly smaller Sponge.

Spongebob walked Nikkie over to introduce her to Pearl, "Nikkie, this is Pearl, 's daughter, Pearl, this is my Girlfriend, Nikkie, well say hello" said the smiling Spongebob. Nikkie looked at Pearl, and then at Spongebob, and then back at Pearl, "Hello Pearl, I'm Nikkie Spongebob's girlfriend, nice to meet you," Nikkie said holding out her hand for Pearl to shake. Shaking Nikkie's hand Pearl says, "So, how long have you to been dating?" Pearl asked, but having Spongebob answer, "11 months, 45 days, 1584 hours, 500.9 minutes, and 9800.21 seconds, the most, and counting," Spongebob smiled, "Wow, you've actually kept track of all those numbers?" Nikkie asked, "Yeah, why wouldn't I, every second counts you know," "Yeah, yeah I know," she said hugging Spongebob who hugged her back, "I love you, Nikkie" Spongebob said, in the sweetest calmest way possible, Nikkie looked up at Spongebob, "awe, I love you too" Nikkie said, kissing Spongebob on his lips, before shortly parting, they had completely forgot that Pearl was even there, that is until she made a couching noise. They looked at Pearl, "Oh, sorry Pearl I forgot you were here," Spongebob guiltily said, scratching the back of his head with one hand while his other arm was around Nikkie, "That's alright, so how did you two meet?" Pearl asked, "We met at a bus stop, I was about to sit down on the bench, until this mean fish sat there, then apparently Spongebob here, saw it, and he let me take his seat, I told him no, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, so, yeah, we started from there, that is until my bus came, and I left." "Really, that's nice, so when did you two meet again?" "At the Krusty Krab, I was working and well, Squidward went on his break, and when I went to hand him the order, and it was Nikkie who ordered it, and I brought it out to her and we had lunch together, and I asked her out on a date, which was and is the best night of my life," Spongebob said, with his eyes all big and googly, like he was a kid lookin new toy. Pearl looked at the two they were look at each other, holding both of their hand, they were a cute couple, and she was forgotten again.

Just about ten Minutes, the announcement went off, "Flight, 220 to Tropical South Seas, aboard in 15 minutes," said the announcer lady. Spongebob and Nikkie were snapped out of their love daze, "Ohh, we best get ready for the flight Nikkie, we wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Spongebob asked, "No, we wouldn't, Spongebob" Nikkie said, as Spongebob took her with him to grab their stuff to get ready, time sure dose fly by went your having fun.

On the Plane

The group all sat up in the first class section of the airplane, Spongebob next to Nikkie, Pearl Next to Krabs, Sandy next to Patrick, and Squidward sat next to this really fat and sweaty male fish, "This is torture" Squidward yelled. The flight would take about ten to fifteen hours to get to its destination, Tropical South Seas.

The flight wasn't all that boring, as everyone had attended it to be, there were things to do, like watch a movie, eat and drink fancy foods and wine. Just about everyone was enjoying themselves, Spongebob and Nikkie were sitting, eating different exotic foods, and drinking wine, Nikkie being careful enough not to let Spongebob drink too much, knowing that, if he drank too much, he could turn into a little yellow monster, and possibly crash the plane in the process. Patrick ate nothing but ice cream, Sandy ate ice cream with nuts in it, (no pun intended), Krabs had a few clam cocktails, Pearl, since she wasn't old enough for most things had a juice box, everyone was having the time of their lives.

Right now it has only been 3 hours and depending on the pilots, longer or shorter, almost everyone was asleep, everyone except, the pilots, and the flight attendants. Nikkie rested on Spongebob's shoulder, Spongebob was just had his head laid back. It was fairly quite, except for the beeping sounds, everyone was at peace, until, *Boom* *Fewww* *Crash*.

Well what just happened? Well I know but can't tell you until the next chapter, whoa what just happened is all I could think of right now.


	3. Crash landed

**I hoped that the last chapter was good enough that you'd want to read the third chapter, and thank you for reading it. BTW Krabs name does not like to pop in, so if I had, what they usually call Krabs, it wouldn't show up.**

**Chapter 3 Previously: *BOOM!* *FEEEWWW!* *SCREAMS!* *CRASH!***

Spongebob woke up, seeing a bright white light, that's when he immediately sat up. Spongebob looked around him; it was too bright for him to see anything, until he adjusted his eyes. He looked around once more, as of right now; all he could make out was black blobs, and tall green things. Then finally after five minutes his eyes came to view. When SpongeBob's eyes were able to make out the surrounding place around him, he started to panic. There were bits and pieces of the plane everywhere, arms, and legs, fire, smoke, then he came to realize, he had been in a plane crash, in the middle of nowhere, which looked familiar to Kelp Forest, but it was a Bamboo forest, and as of right now, he was the only one there.

The night before Spongebob and friends were all sound asleep, resting for the big day they'd have at the resort the next day, but then very loud sound was heard from the back of the plane. The very loud sound woke almost every passenger on flight. The plane shook, violently, red lights flashed, before the plane's lights shut off, turning everything else pitch black. Screams were heard, babies crying. Fish and luggage being dropped or thrown though out the plane, fish hid under seats, some held onto each other, a preacher fish, praying, and all the signs of a bad disaster. The one half of the plane slowly, started to pry open, the moon light, shining through the gash in the side of the plane; the plane was literally falling apart.

On the outside of the plane, there was a fire in one of the propeller engines, something may have flown, into the engine, causing it to stop and fall off; the other engine was the same way. The plane rapidly spun around, before it crashed to the ground, breaking the plane in half.

Moring Once Spongebob had realized he was the only one out, he started to panic more, he started to call for Nikkie, "Nikkie!, Nikkie!" he yelled over his lungs, when he didn't hear her voice, he started to cry, he called her name over and over, than he heard someone faintly say, "Help, Help" he followed the voice, to where it was, "Hello" Spongebob called, and beneath him, he heard it, "Spongebob, Help" he heard the voice, there was metal, and rubble, Spongebob started to move the material, that normally would be too heavy for the lone sponge to lift, but he lifted it, but when he lifted it, he had expected it to be Nikkie, but it was not, it was Sandy. Spongebob's eyes widened when he seen one of his best friends, "Oh dear Neptune," Spongebob panicky yelled, and quickly got down to pull Sandy out of the debris. He had managed to pull Sandy out safely without hurting her, her helmet was still in one, no chips or cracks, "Oh Dear Neptune, Sandy are you alright, are you hurt, is your helmet safe, tell me you're ok" "I'm alright Spongebob, thank you for saving me" Sandy said hugging Spongebob, he hugged her back, "I'm so glad, now you stay here, I have to look for Nikkie," Spongebob said getting up from Sandy, at the moment she was all he cared about, "I'll look for the others" Sandy insisted.

Spongebob went in the opposite direction than Sandy, yelling, "Nikkie, Nikkie, Nikkie" Spongebob yelled, than he heard another voice, "Help, Help me I'm stuck!" Spongebob ran towards the voice, to see Squidward, his leg was stuck beneath some rubble, "Squidward!" Spongebob yelled, as he rushed over to him, "What's wrong?" Spongebob asked, only to get a deadly stare, "What's wrong? What's wrong? My leg is stuck!" Squidward yelled at Spongebob, "You don't need to yell Squidward, I was only trying to help, damn," Spongebob mumbled back at him, not realizing that he had used one of the 13 bad words, as he was trying to lift a heavy sheet of metal, and Squidward was no help, "Come on Spongebob!" Squidward yelled at him, "Well, it would be nice if you shut up, and help me, because, right now, I could be looking for Nikkie, who is somewhere in or around here, and she's not getting any better with you complaining, so, shut up, and help" Spongebob yelled at him, making Squidward actually shut up and listen to him.

Spongebob helped Squidward over to where he was when he awoke, and left, Sandy had found, Krabs, and Pearl, and just came back with Patrick, who ran up to Spongebob, picking him up, and throwing him up in the air, "Spongebob!, your alright, it was so scary," Patrick hugged Spongebob, "Patrick, can you put me down?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, sure thing," Patrick said dropping Spongebob, who landed on the ground not so, gracefully. Spongebob walked over to Sandy, "Did you find Nikkie, Sandy?" Spongebob asked, nervously tapping his fingers together, "No, but," was all she said, before Spongebob ran off, calling Nikkie's name, he didn't hear her voice, he started to cry even more, "Nikkie, Nikkie, N, ikkie" Spongebob said yelled, his voice beginning to break. Spongebob didn't know how he'd take having his whole world, destroyed, Spongebob went in a break of ciaos, lifting even the heaviest things possible, screaming her name. Everyone else that was alive, which was only, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Krabs, and Pearl, were just watching Spongebob go crazy, "Who knew he could be that strong?" Sandy asked, "He finally lost it" said Squidward, "I feel bad for 'em , he really loves her," said , "Somebody should stop him," said Pearl, Krabs, and Squidward looked at her as if she were a crazy person, "What, we can't just let him kill himself," Pearl gestured to Spongebob, "Pearl, let me tell ya somethin', if Squarepants loses her, he'll kill himself one way or the other," Said Krabs, "He's Crazy, Pearl," Squidward said, "I know, but" "Let him," Squidward rose his voice at her, "If we stop him, who knows what will happen, nothing good for sure," Squidward said, looking back at Spongebob.

Spongebob had basically picked up and threw everything that he got his hands on, he came back in front of the plane, Nikkie was nowhere to be found, he collapsed to the sand, punching the sand as much as he could, literally punching a hole into the sea bed, "Where, where is she, Nikkie, where are you," Spongebob cried, watched his little display, "She's gone, he couldn't find her" silently said to the others before walking over to Spongebob. kneeled down to Spongebob, "Son, are you, alright?" Krabs said, placing a claw on his back, on to have it slapped away. Spongebob was now angry; he stood up, his and looked at Krabs, "This is your entire fault, you wanted to go on this fucking trip, you wanted me and Nikkie to go, this is, your entire fault!" Spongebob yelled at , backed up away from Spongebob, which he seamed to notice, since he kept getting closer to Krabs, "My fault, how is this my fault, you're the one who wanted to come along, I didn't plan you coming along, better yet, I didn't plan for any of you, but me and Pearl to go, so before you go pointing yer yeller' fingers at other people, you better check to see if yer hands are clean first," yelled back at Spongebob, than Spongebob, just broke down, he crashed back the floor, he knew that Krabs was right, he always is (in Spongebob's eyes), "You're right, this is all my fault," Spongebob cried, took a deep breath, he was afraid, that a minute ago, they were going to get in a fight, but now seen that this wasn't the case anymore.

Krabs looked at Spongebob, he didn't want to deal with him right now, he was already mad that the little idiot would blame him for something that he didn't do, walked back to the others. Krabs stood once again by his daughter, "So, what did you say to Spongebob?" Pearl asked, "He blamed me for the whole thing, and then I told him that if he never would have wanted to come, he wouldn't be in this mess, and so, now he thinks it's his entire fault," "Is it?" "No, neither of us knew that this was going to happen," said assuring his daughter. Patrick went over to Spongebob to try to cheer him up, along with Sandy, and Squidward, they all sat next to Spongebob. Sandy sat on the right of Spongebob, patting his back, "Spongebob, are you alright?" Sandy asked, but he didn't say anything, "so, what happened?" Squidward asked Spongebob, "I, couldn't, find her" Spongebob said between breaths, "Oh, you don't need her buddy, you got, us, plus there's other fish in the sea, it's her loss not yours," Patrick patted his back, but only made it worse, Spongebob just stood up, looking at the ground, "I can't do this" Spongebob said, running off into the Bamboo woods alone.

Sandy and Squidward angrily looked at Patrick, "You idiot," Sandy said punching Patrick, "Owe, what was that for?" Patrick asked rubbing his head, "You made him run off, they didn't break up ya know," Sandy said getting up her hands balled up into the shape of a fist, "Squidward, go after him now, and hurry, knowing him, he'd probably try to kill 'em self!" Sandy yelled, before jumping onto Patrick and beating him up. Squidward nodded and ran after Spongebob, something that he thought that he'd never do, but knew that in the state that Spongebob was in, he could really hurt himself, 'He wouldn't kill himself for, a girl would he?' Squidward asked himself, 'Yes, he would, that's just like him, just like when the entire town was going to throw me into the volcano, Spongebob was there, and he was willing to kill himself instead of, having me be killed, damn it, I've got to hurry!' Squidward yelled to himself, running as fast as he could go.

Spongebob ran into the Bamboo woods, he had no idea what he would do, but it wouldn't be pretty, but he did plan on killing himself. Squidward ran after him, as fast as he could, and now he was just up on his back, he could see Spongebob just up a head, "Spongebob, wait!" Squidward yelled, but Spongebob didn't stop, "Spongebob!" Squidward yelled again, but this time, Spongebob stopped, Squidward was able to catch up to Spongebob, "Spongebob whatever you are planning on doing, don't do it!" Squidward begged him, but soon realized why Spongebob stoppedand he was standing on the edge of a steep cliff.

**Well how's it now? Thanks for reading it to the end of this chapter, the next chapter will be in soon, I hope**


End file.
